Tifa Do You Love Me?
by XJenny9
Summary: Of course Tifa loves her! Not to mention him too. But just how much exactly?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. SquareEnix does. Dem lucky people...

**Author's note:** I obviously got this idea from a book called "Mama Do You Love Me?" I just thought it would be a cute little story if I wrote it from a Final Fantasy VII standpoint.

"Tifa?" Marlene's soft voice got Tifa's attention as she washed the dishes.

"Yes Marlene?"

"Do you love me?"

Tifa turned around, looking surprised. "Well of course I do!" She started drying her hands off on the small towel, giving Marlene a questioning look.

"How much?" Marlene asked with a little smile starting to form on her lips.

"More than all of Gaia," Tifa said, the corners of her lips also starting to tug upwards.

"Oh really?" Marlene narrowed her eyes. "ALL of Gaia? Does that include the Lifestream?"

"The Lifestream too. In fact, I love you more than Chocobo's love Gyshal Greens."

"More than Yuffie loves materia?"

Tifa laughed. "Well Yuffie _does_ love materia, especially when it's not hers, but she can't compete with my love for you."

Now it was Marlene's turn to giggle. "Oh yeah? Well how about more than Cid loves cigarettes and bad words?"

"More than Cid loves his cigarettes, but maybe not more than he loves cursing. By the way, I hope you didn't hear too many of those words." Tifa put her hands on her hips, giving Marlene a stern look.

"Not _too_ many, just a few." Marlene's smile widened as she giggled softly.

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with that man." Tifa shook her head.

"What about more than-" Marlene paused, "Sephiroth loves to hate the planet?" She wasn't sure if that name was still painful to hear.

"Much more than Sephiroth loves to hate the planet. Actually, much more than Sephiroth loves to hate _anything._" She saw Tifa's face drop slightly as she remembered the terrible man.

"More than Cloud loves Fenrir?" Marlene asked, hoping to cheer up the brunette.

Hearing his name, Tifa's face lit up again. "Hmm... well those two _are_ attached at the hip, but I still love you more than that silly chocobo-head loves that big hunk of metal."

"More than Vincent loves to be silent?"

"Oh waaaay more than Vincent loves to be silent! C'mon, that was an easy one Marlene! Giving up so easily huh?"

"But you know how much Vincent hates to talk Tifa! It wasn't _that_ bad," Marlene said laughing.

"It wasn't that _good_." Tifa went back to scrubbing the dishes, pretending to be bored with Marlene's questions.

"Fine then! I knew you didn't love me anyway," Marlene huffed, acting hurt, but Tifa didn't even turn around.

"Would you love me even if I had Geostigma?"

"I would love you if you had _any_ disease," Tifa replied calmly, eyes still fixed on the filthy glass in her hands.

"Even herpes?"

Tifa turned around, eyes wide. "And how do you know about that young lady?" Her eyes narrowed to slivers.

She knew that would get a rise out of Tifa. "Well you see, there's this man named Cid Highwind. Ever heard of him?" Marlene smiled mischievously.

"I _really_ need to have a talk with him.." Tifa trailed off, shaking her head once again.

"Hey Tifa?"

"Huh?" Tifa looked her way, still a bit dazed.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Will you love me?" Marlene's sweet smile snapped Tifa out of her daze.

"Hmm..." She looked up at the ceiling. "Until the beautiful flowers stop growing in Aerith's church and the flame on Red XIII's tail burns out. And better yet, until Chocobos start to fly."

"But none of those things will probably EVER happen!"

Tifa smiled. "Exactly."

Marlene giggled. "Well I'm glad that you love me so much and that you'll love me _forever_!"

Tifa walked over to where Marlene was seated at the bar and gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting back to the dishes.

"But Tifa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love _me_?" A soft but very familiar male voice slightly startled Tifa. She turned around to find the blonde man standing surprisingly close to her.

"I am NOT going through this again, so yes, I do love you, more than anything, and for longer than you could ever even imagine." Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck as she planted a small kiss on his lips.

He laughed and went in for another kiss.

But in the middle of their kiss, the front doors of the bar flew open.

"HOWDY ALL YOU MOTHER-F"

"Cid!" Tifa cut him off.

"Oh, sorry Teef." Cid pranced through the front door followed by the whole gang. Apparently Tifa had completely forgotten they were all coming over tonight.

"Hey Teef, Cloud! I see you two are awfully... uhh... close there." Barret gestured to the two of them and then to Marlene.

"It's fine Barret, the kids are used to it." Tifa laughed, Cloud blushing lightly beside her.

"Don't be gettin' _too_ close now, ya hear me?" He eyed the two, giving them a stern look.

"Papa!" Marlene ran to the big man, giving him a warm hug.

"Have no fear, Yuffie's HERE!" The small ninja stumbled through the front door, tripping over her own two feet and falling straight onto her face. Vincent followed closely behind, rolling his eyes when he saw her sprawled across the floor. He gave a small nod towards Cloud and Tifa and then helped the so-called "ninja" up.

"Wow, the place looks nice!" Reeve walked in, slowly stroking his small goatee and admiring the bar.

"I agree. Edge seems to be coming along quiet nicely." A small flame swooshed from side to side as Red slowly trotted in, also enjoying the interior of the bar.

"Well, what's cookin' Teef?" Yuffie had gotten up and was now looking around hungrily.

"Yeah, I'm STARVIN! And where's the beer?" The blonde pilot walked over to the bar and started rummaging through the alcohol.

Cloud and Tifa glanced at each other, exchanging the same look.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's note:** Well I guess this is what happens when I write at 12 am. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! And don't hesitate to tell me if there are any mistakes. (:


End file.
